


Hurted soulbond

by Ashery24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, death for the age, mentions to reincarnation, second person writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Jason lost the memories and the soulbond he haved with Nico





	1. Hurt.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In All Of The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135174) by [Tea Party on Ice (A_Conscious_Dreamer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Conscious_Dreamer/pseuds/Tea%20Party%20on%20Ice). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read this beautiful Sheith fic and my brain was “Ok, but imagine this with Jasico instead” and…this fic was born. I writed it in like 15 minutes so sorry for the errors.

Hurt.

Knowing that your soulmate had forgotten you forever.

Hurt.

Knowing that you would never recover your soulmate because he was with that girl.

Hurt.

See that girl show off her soulmark. The one that was now identical to his.

Hurt.

The broken link, your soulmark, your heart. Because you knew that the three had belonged to him.

Hurt.

Every day it hurt more and more. Every day you were more pale and tired.

Hurt.

So strong that you fainted in half of the meal.

Hurt.

The worried look of Hazel, of Reyna, of Will. But above all, his look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I divided this in three parts, now I post the other 2


	2. It hurt.

It hurt.

It hurt like never before when Will tried to repair the broken link.

It hurt. 

It hurt when he achieve it. You did not expect that he will achieve it.

It hurt.

See Jason’s confused and injured face when he realized that you were his soulmate.

It hurt.

When you escaped into the Underworld and only noticed by your link the repentance and the sadness of Jason.

It hurt.

It hurt to gather enough courage to return.

It hurt.

When Jason admitted that he didn’t remember your romantic relationship before Gaea.

It hurt.

When Jason admitted that it was possible that he never did.


	3. There wasn’t pain.

There wasn’t pain.

When Jason promised to start over and kiss you with love.

There wasn’t pain.

When you correspond the kiss.

There wasn’t pain.

When everyone knew.

There wasn’t pain.

When your relationship was growing little by little.

There wasn’t pain.

When your relationship reached such a point that Jason asked you to marry you.

There wasn’t pain.

There never was in your relationship. You had discussions but you never hurt each other.

There wasn’t pain.

When you died of age, both together.

You know that you would come back to see each other in the next life.


End file.
